houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rioja
Rioja is a Dominion colony world located in the DRH 01 Relay, near the mouth of an FTL trade lane known as the Smuggler's Run. It is the outermost planet in its system. When discovered it was a near near habitable world which required several decades of terraforming work to render it livable. At some point before the Warlords campaign one of the world's small moons were redirected into the surface rendering it uninhabitable. Attempts by several Houses to restore its terraforming proved to be too expensive due to economic down turn. It was eventually acquired from the ailing House Posat by House Jerik-Dremine . As of 4030 the largest landowner on the planet is Knight Commander Sonia Reynard. Notable Features (1) Mons Abyla A plateau consisting primarily of the remains of one of Rioja's former moons, it's cratered surface is easily visible from even high orbit. Most of Mons Abyla reaches up to altitudes well clear of the thicker parts of the atmosphere. There have been several proposals for the construction of bases or spaceports since its formation. Previous Houses have been concerned the plateau's thin atmosphere might allow treaty legal nuclear strikes. (2) Southern Wastes A polar desert, the region is known to be mineral rich. Once the site of a shallow ocean, early terraformers soon realised the water could be put to better use elsewhere on the planet. A series of simple barriers known as the Southern Walls were constructed along with basic pumping stations to help divert water from the region. With sunlight too weak to support agriculture and plentiful resources it makes the region ideal for an industrial site. Ruins of destroyed factory and mining complexes still dot the wastes. All but a few have been stripped of usable equipment. (3) Southern Walls Built to assist with draining the southern ocean, the Southern Walls primarily exist to block the only major waterway that connected both oceans. Most of the "walls" were hastily erected, using transports to dump loose fill left over from other stripmining operations. Once in place the completed walls were heated with fusion torches to bind them in place. In addition to the walls themselves some rivers were routed underground via tunnels. While the first walls were built to redirect flows into the main ocean, a second set was constructed to act as resevoirs for purified water. They could also act as a backup should the first set of walls be compromised by attack. (4) Mines The heaviest concentration of Rioja's mining operations were located at a particular latitude within the Southern Wastes. Most early sites were opened within range of short distance cargo haulers operating from the Southern Walls. It's believed the latitude choice was a result of the permafrost line once terraforming had neared completion. (5) Northern Plains The prime agricultural regions of the planet, the Northern Plains will require little extra work to become productive. Environmental damage and decay in the region was less than others but habitats will still require serious repairs or replacement. (6) Badlands An area known for it's canyons and rock formations a result of intense erosion, the region is largely a desert. Minimal value aside from tourism. (7) Peremptory Sea An area that once was an exclusive resort for the nobility of several Houses and wealthy pleasure seekers. The resort eventually became a target for kidnappings and raiders, driving away customers years before Rioja was again rendered uninhabitable. Since it's resettlement surveyors have discovered valuable mineral deposits beneath the seabed. It will be up to the Governor and those allocating funding to either reopen the resort or begin strip mining. Cities and Settlements Rioja's primary spaceport and the main colony development area is located approximately 3000km due west of Mons Abyla. Current plans are to focus efforts on the larger peninsula establishing cities and agriculture sufficient to support expansion across the rest of the planet. Construction of a spaceport is scheduled to begin soon on Sonia's land to the north, across the ocean from the current settlement. Taking suggestions for city/settlement names. "Reynard Rioja Settlement" Funding: Financial assistance / Incentives 10m maximum for companies (+ buyout contract) Full size Spaceport value (Centralized location dividing civil and dinsustrial districts.) Infrastructure improvements, link to main colony 5m Start up funds for infrastructure development co (24m Con yard+6m Misc& Consultants) Multiple Industrial Factory start up mi Stasis field generators: >10-12 Chemical plants to make solvents: >5 Metal refineries: >5 Reactor fabrication: >10-12 Microprocessors: >10-12 Food processing: >5 Armored vac suits: >5 Display/Holo: >5 Superconductors: >5 Repulsor: >10 Starfighter factory m (10+4m License) Z5W Interceptor Alliance FOB underground base + Shipyard, Mons Abyla 190m (70+120m) Total= 409-415 million System & Planets Parent Star: A5 V White Main Sequence (Rioja) #Inner Asteroid Belt AKA The Hot Belt #Rocky planet (Uninhabitable) 1.08G #Outer Asteroid Belt #Large Ringed Jovian 9.43 G (Mining expensive!!) #Rioja (Prime) 10.25 AU #Numerous small Ice Dwarfs Candidates for Governor Tamoren Balle (Shallan Female) Diplomacy: Low to Moderate Buracracy High Military: High Colluthus Palaiologos (Human male) Diplomacy: Moderate to high Buracracy: High Military: Low Chide Dlam'ard (Dro'all) Diplomacy: High Buracracy: Moderate Military: Low 'Aziz Horus Leclerc (Human male) put forward by House Diplomacy: Moderate to high Buracracy: High Military: Low to Moderate Things that still need to be added # Star System Astography (How many planets are there, are any of them interesting, asteriod belts, ect) Discussion for Development Small Buisness Development Bank: Provides average matching funds for small buisness start ups, to help develop the local economy. Asteroid Fortress. Because they're awesome. Asteroid Space Station Infrastructure and Planning: Let's do this right and get the infrastructure planned out and then build the cities around that. Incentives: Offer incentives for people to move there in addition to refugees. Propaganda: Since we're expecting a large influx of mixed race/faction refugees, it might be pertinent to step up the Dominion propaganda a bit heavier. Offer promotions, positions, fame & fortune. Show the populace that moving up in the dominion (however unlikely) is possible. Orbital shipyards: Need to ensure that our planet is the powerhouse of the entire area. Remaining moons: Potential fleet bases or manufacturing centers for products that would have a negative impact on Rioja's environment? Engineering schools and a university or tech institute: Lets us train the next generation of engineers and scientists for House J-D and Reynard Solutions. Could also be used to foster good relations with other Houses and Factions through exchange programmes. Research institute: Could work well with the Engineer school and university idea where we could offer scholarships to exceptional individuals at the university, or to those that wants to join the university, and in return they then come to work for us. Governing Bunker: An excessively deep and excessively armored bunker for Sonia and trusted members of the governing planetary body to command from in a time of war. Lots of defenses. Lots. RIOJA DUSTBOWL CHALLENGE: Teams from local engineering businesses, industrial companies, and more importantly education facilities are invited to build a vehicle which can cross the entire Badlands in a race setting. The course should stretch over some of the roughest terrain, and be as long as possible. Local security forces play the role of raiders, their goal is to disable the contestants vehicles (but not outright harm them), a team is only considered out when they radio for pickup. Could encourage some teams to bring their entire engineering crew to fix any damage on the fly. Most importantly, it's not a race, but more of a survival challenge. Also since some of the teams are likely to get clever and start building aerial vehicles with repulsors, there should be the occasional SAM site that fires EMP missiles or something. Redwood trees: It wouldn't be a proper House Jerik-Dremine colony without these. Place a powerful long range sensor array. Should make it difficult/impossible to slip an attack force past the planet, and guarantees that even if you pull it off your supply lines will be swiftly cut, making our planet the gateway to the smugglers run. Dome Farms: With Rioja's atmosphere incomplete and an influx of refugees, the planet will need to increase (or potentially start!) procuding food for the population. Working with say Rufario's parents or other parties involved in the terraforming, it may be possible to set up physical or energy domes (preferably a mix, especially where people may live on the farms) to allow farms to begin operation. This could potentially turn a nice profit and aid in the defense of the world if a siege occurred or supplies were cut off. It may also allow for a few 'luxury' farms to begin setting up operations that may need years to grow, while producing basic crops in the near term. (orchards, wineries, and any other crop that may require a plant to reach maturity after several years) It may even be possible to actually aid the Terraforming effort or improve conditions for farming in the surrounding land by having isolated but functional ecosystems taking root. Category:Planet Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Territory